


One Toony Night

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dianne - Freeform, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudiosAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Joey is going to a special dinner for the night and wants Henry to watch the toons while he's gone.





	One Toony Night

Henry was sitting down at Joey's office, using the phone. Joey was pacing around feeling nervous. Earlier he found out he had to go to a formal event with a bunch of other animators and movie directors. He couldn't leave the toons alone for an hour, so he asked his good buddy, Henry if he could watch the toons for the weekend. Henry was okay with the idea, but first he had to ask his wife, Dianne first.

Dianne knew all about the toons, and how they came to life, but Henry had to ask before showing up with the toons tonight. So here he was, in Joey's office, waiting for Dianne to pick up the phone.

"Hello." A woman's voice said through the line.

"Hi, sweetie." Henry responded smiling. He loved how his wife said, "hello."

"Hey Henry! What's up?" Dianne replied.

"Well, remember almost a year ago when I introduced you to Bendy and his friends?" Henry asked, smiling nervously.

"Yes?" Dianne questioned. She wondered what her husband was going with this.

"Well," Henry stopped to chuckle a little bit, "Joey is going out tonight, and he needs someone to watch the toons, and well, I said we can for tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Dianne paused to think about this. She remembered when they started dating; Henry showed her the secret of Joey Drew Studios, the main toons; Bendy, Boris and Alice are alive. She thought Henry was trying to scare her, but Joey came in and confessed. She remembered him being so upset towards Henry for revealing her the toons, but he calmed down and everything was all right in the end.

Still, they were toons and these toons can do anything from, destroying their loving room with ink to chasing each other around the house destroying everything in site.

"Dianne, are you still there?" Henry asked, getting his wife's attention.

"Oh yeah! I'm still here. I was just thinking." Dianne replied. "I guess, one night with the toons, wouldn't hurt."

She didn't see it, but Henry smiled over the phone. "Thank you! Dianne! Thank you!"

Dianne chuckled, "I love you Henry, see you tonight."

"I love you too." Henry replied, as he hanged up the phone. Henry looked at Joey, and gave him thumbs up.

Joey smiled, shaking Henry's hand. "Henry! Thank you! Thank you!" He cheered. Henry hasn't seen Joey this happy for a while. "I gotta tell the toons!"

Speaking of the toons, they were finishing up packing. They were confused on why they were packing, but Joey reassured them they weren't moving or anything so they got even more excited, especially Alice, who had five bags full of her stuff.

"Bendy! Boris! Alice! I need to talk to you three!" Joey called out. The toons heard Joey calling them, and they sat down right in front of him. "Okay, I can tell you guys why I told you to pack."

"Are we going on vacation?" Alice asked.

Joey chuckled. "No. You three are spending the night at Henry's house."

The toons looked at one another. 'Was this a dream to them?" They didn't know, and they didn't care. The toons cheered and hugged each other, and hugged Joey. Joey smiled and hugged his toon children back.

Once everyone was calm, Boris stepped up to talk. "Wait! Why are we spending the night at Henry's?" Boris questioned.

"Remember the last time I left you guys alone?" Joey asked.

Flashback: 3 months ago

Joey and the rest of the co-workers came back from dinner, and froze seeing the mess the studio was in. Right in front of them, was Bendy holding a wrench, Boris holding a pipe, and Alice holding an axe.

The toons stopped when they saw Joey and the crew shocked at the mess they made.

"She did!" Bendy and Boris yelled.

"They did it!" Alice yelled simultaneously

Flashback end

Bendy chuckled nervously as Alice glared at him. "Okay, okay. So what if we caused a little damage that night." Bendy said.

"Little damage that Grant tallied how much it cost." Joey huffed.

"Which was?" Bendy asked.

"Don't let me answer Bendy!" Joey growled. Bendy sank down, not wanting to ask any more questions. Joey sighed and looked at the toons. "Now, I trust Henry. I trust you three being on your best behavior tonight. I hear anything from Henry; I won't trust you guys with anything. Got that."

"Got it." The toons said at the same time.

Joey smiled and hugged each of his toon children. "Good, now finish up packing. Henry will take you to his place in a few hours." Joey then got up and left, making the toons finish up with their packing.

By evening, Henry was outside waiting for Bendy and the toons. He saw Bendy and Boris run out, Joey following behind, holding their bags filed with their stuff for the night. Though, there was someone missing. "Bendy? Boris? Where's Alice?" Henry asked.

"Still packing." Bendy replied.

Henry sighed and looked at Joey. "I'll get her." Joey said running back in. He went into Alice's room, and saw five bags, with another one opened, being filled with clothes.

Alice turned around and smiled. "Oh Joey! Could you help me pick what I could wear?" She asked.

Joey chuckled and kneeled next to Alice. "Alice, you're going to be there for one night, not one month."

Alice sighed. "I know, but this is my first sleepover, and I'm just a bit nervous." She squealed.

"Don't worry, Henry is there for you, and I promise I'll call Henry so if you need anything you can talk to me." Joey reassured putting a hand on the angel's shoulder.

Alice smiled and hugged Joey tight. "Thanks, papa." She whispered. Joey chuckled hugging Alice back.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now get one bag with your important things and meet Henry outside." Joey explained. Alice nodded and went through all her bags and put her important stuff in one, which included her Pj's and make up kit. Once Alice was packed she ran outside and into Henry's car sitting between Bendy and Boris.

Henry smiled and shook Joey's hand. "Take care of them." Joey said.

Henry nodded and went into his car. "Okay, you three ready?" Henry asked. The toons cheered, and Henry drove off to his house.

Once they got there, the toons smiled seeing Henry's house for the first time. It was a simple two-story house, and it was painted blue, like the color of Henry's sweater.

"Well here we are." Henry said parking his car. Bendy was standing on the car seat looking at Henry's house, grinning like an idiot.

"I love your house, Henry!" Alice beamed. Henry chuckled, and got out of the car with the toons trailing behind him. Henry opened the trunk and grabbed each of the toons bags and handed it to them. They walked inside and the toons we're surprised at Henry's home.

In Bendy's mind he thought the house would be a mess, filled with drawings. But no, instead it was a simple normal house, neat and tidy. "Henry, I love your house." Bendy said.

Henry chuckled. "Thank you." He said. The toons sat down on the couch settling down after a ride in the car. Henry turned on his radio to play some music to keep the toons relaxed. He got to the kitchen and saw there was a note left for him.

Henry,

Went out with some co-workers tonight. It won't be too long, so I should be home in an hour or two. I left some sandwiches for you and the toons for dinner. See you soon.

-Dianne

Henry smiled and opened the fridge to see to go boxes, "Guys, are you hungry!" Henry called out.

"Not right now!" Boris called back.

"Okay! There are sandwiches for dinner tonight, if your hungry let me know!"

Bendy's eyes widen and he quickly ran for the kitchen to get his sandwich. "I can eat now Henry!" Bendy beamed. Henry looked at each box, and found the ones for the toons. Henry handed the box to Bendy, and he sat down at the table to enjoy his meal. Moments later, Alice and Boris came to the kitchen to eat their dinner too. Henry joined them and sat down to enjoy his dinner. This was the toons first time eating a sandwich from the restaurant Dianne worked at.

"Henry! I'm home!" Dianne called out. Henry smiled and left the kitchen for a second to see his wife.

Henry got up from his seat and went to his wife. "Hi sweetie." Henry and Dianne shared and kiss, and he walked his wife to the kitchen. "Guys, remember Dianne?" Henry asked coming into the kitchen with Dianne.

Alice smiled, after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "Oh yeah! Hi!" Alice waved.

Dianne smiled and gave a small wave. "Hi guys." She said.

"Hi Dianne." The toons replied waving. Dianne chuckled, grabbed her sandwich from the fridge, warmed it up in the microwave and ate with her husband and the toons.

After dinner, Henry and Dianne took Bendy, Alice and Boris to their guest room for the night. The bed was big enough for two people, but Henry laid out another bed, which Boris decided to take.

"So I have to share a bed with Angel?!" Bendy yelled, pointing at Alice.

Henry nodded. "Its that or you could sleep on the couch," he leaned closer to Bendy's face, "in the dark." Saying darkly with a smirk.

"Being with angel cake it is!" Bendy shouted. Henry smirked shaking his head. He knew Bendy was skittish despite his mischievous nature.

"Henry?" Boris asked.

Henry saw the little worry in Boris's eyes and knew, what he was going to ask. "Don't worry Boris, if you guys need anything, Dianne and I are right here." Henry informed. Boris smiled and hugged Henry, making the grown man chuckle.

The toons started to get into their PJ's for the night. Bendy wore a large white shirt with his face on it, Boris wore stripped mint green long sleeved Pajamas, and Alice wore a pink nightgown, it even came with a pink eye mask.

"Alice." Henry called out. Alice came out from her spare room, and downstairs. "Its Joey he wants to talk to you." He said. Alice went downstairs and took the phone from Henry.

"Hi Joey." Alice said with a smile.

"Hi Alice!" Joey replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just about to go to bed." Alice yawned.

"Have you or Bendy and Boris caused Henry or Dian trouble?"

Alice shook her head. "No, we've been good so far." She said.

"That's good." Joey replied. "Just letting you know, I'll be here to pick you and the boys up tomorrow evening."

"Okay."

"So be good, till then."

"Promise." Alice and Joey chuckled, until Alice said, "Night," and handed the phone to Henry. Henry let Bendy and Boris talk to Joey before heading to bed as well.

Bendy desperately tried to climb the bed, so he can get some shuteye for tomorrow. However, he was short and couldn't get into bed. Alice and Henry came by, and the later went to Bendy picked him up, and put him on the bed.

"I could have gone to bed, myself." Bendy said.

Alice started to get into bed too, "Well you we're having trouble, shortcake." Alice mumbled.

"What?!" Bendy yelled. Bendy grabbed his pillow and was ready to hit Alice, but heard Henry cough to get his attention. Bendy looked at the pillow, and put it down gently, crossing his arms. Henry smiled and tucked the little devil darling and the angel in bed.

"Night Bendy. Night Alice," Henry went over to Boris, and saw he was already asleep. He chuckled and pets the wolf between his ears. "Night Boris." He whispered, shut the lights off and closed the door.

Bendy and Alice got comfortable and fell asleep.

Early in the morning, Alice woke up to hear someone leaving the house. Alice looked at the clock and saw it was almost 7 in the morning. Bendy and Boris was still asleep, so she had to be quiet and head downstairs. Once she got down, she saw Dianne getting ready to leave the house.

"Dianne?" Alice groaned, rubbing her eyes. Henry's wife looked at her. "Where are you going?"

Dianne wasn't sure what to say to the angel. She just gave a smile, "I have to head out to something important. I'll be back by breakfast."

Alice gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay." She said. Dianne smiled and left the house. Alice went back to her room, and lied back down.

An hour later, everyone woke up and had breakfast. Alice saw Dianne hasn't come back yet, but saw Henry just cooking scrambled eggs for her and toons. Before the angel toon started to be in doubt, she heard someone opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Dianne yelled running to her husband. Henry stopped what he was doing and hugged his wife.

"Where were you?" Henry asked.

Dianne wasn't sure what to say, but just replied by kissing her husband on the nose. "Sorry, I was called up for something, but I'm back now. I'll tell you later." She said, sitting down next to Alice.

Henry looked at Boris, who the later replied with a shrug.

After breakfast everyone just sat down on the couch to relax, except for Henry who stayed in his little make shift studio to work on more scenes for the episodes. When Henry was working, he heard gasps, and cheers from the family room. In one sense he wanted to come out and see what Dianne is doing with the toons, in another sense he could just ignore it and keep on drawing.

Minutes later Henry heard Boris say, "When will you tell Henry?" Henry dropped everything, and came to the family room, to see the toons and Dianne sitting down smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." The toons replied. Henry looked at his wife, who shrugged. Henry slowly went back to his studio, and kept the door slightly open so he can hear what everyone was talking about.

By evening, Bendy was asleep on Dianne's lap as Henry helped Boris and Alice with their things. They came downstairs, with Boris holding Bendy's bag that he packed since Bendy was tired.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Henry opened the door to see Joey smiling at him. "How we're the toons?" Henry knew Joey was going to ask that first.

"They we're great, Bendy was on his best behavior and everyone got a good night sleep." Henry explained. He and Joey looked at Bendy sleeping on Dianne's lap, "Earlier he ran around the yard, and got himself tired." Joey chuckled, and picked Bendy up.

"Okay, you two ready?" Joey asked facing the other two toons. The toons followed Joey, waving goodbye to Henry and Dianne leaving in Joey's car back to the studio.

Dianne sighed and looked at Henry. "That was good practice." She said.

Henry was confused why Dianne would say something like that, "What do you mean, good practice?" Henry asked.

Dianne took a deep breath and looked at her husband, right in the eye.

"Henry I'm pregnant." Dianne blurted out.


End file.
